Taking Kyle
by kiyotoap
Summary: Someone has it out for Kyle, but who? Watch as Kyle is taken against his will and see who's really after the cute redhead.    This story is finally complete! However Im thinking of doing a sequal and more to this, so if you like it please let me know! :D
1. Chapter 1

Kyle walked down the cold sidewalk late at night. The streets was empty, the only sound came from his sneakers crunching on the building pile of snow on the sidewalk. The boy wrapped his jacket closer around his body as he adjusted his green signature hat. His cheeks had a soft pink tint to them, "Dammit Stan! Next time I won't answer the phone…" Stan had called Kyle over to discuss his next plan to win Wendy's heart back…AGAIN. " Why don't he just fine another girl for christ's sake!" Tossing his hands in the air stopping in his tracks he heard the crunching of snow behind him, turning around it stopped, all there was behind him is streetlights and snow falling.

Slowly the boy turned back and began walking once again. The crunching began again behind him as his steps increased nervously. The steps drew closer and closer as if the person was taunting him on purpose. Soon he burst into a run, the boy ran through the town weaving between the stores hopping to lose this creeper.

Running into an alley he came to a halt, 'Shit! A dead end!' The wall reached a few good feet above his head. The boy jumped as best he could his fingers gripping the edge for dear life. Slowly his show gripped the wall as he began to climb up, but it was too late.

The creeper had grabbed him by his waist jerking him from the wall like a ragdoll. "Let me go! My dad is a lawyer!" He cried out helplessly to his attacker only to receive a cloth to his mouth and nose. Struggling and grunting the effort to escape became useless as his arms and legs turned to jelly, the drug taking effect as his body became limp in the strong arms.

"Shhhh… " Came a voice as the boy's green eyes finally closed falling into pure darkness.

_Drip…Drip…_ "Wh-what?"…_Drip…drip…_"Wh-where am I?"…"Who's there?"… The boy was laid on a mattress, the mattress rested on a cement floor, his arms bound above his head by red silk ribbons to a iron loop on the wall above him. He was stripped down to nothing but his jeans, even his shoes and socks had been removed.

The room was a basement candles formed a circle around the bed as is creating an alter of some sorts. Opening his eyes he came to find that he had been blind folded with a thick dark cloth. A small sigh of frustration escaped his lips, "Fuuuck!"

"Ah…you finally awake…" Came a husky voice. The male grunted as his hands pulled at his restraints, "What do you want with me!" He hissed out to the voice, there was a dark chuckle then the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the small room, the sound of heels clicking against the cement floor, becoming louder with each step coming closer to him.

"I see you still have a cute little mouth on you…maybe I should teach you how to use it." Kyle could hear the smirk and arrogance from the voice, as a cool breath was now tickling his pink lips. The boy lightly jerked and squirmed trying to fight against his restraints. "Ah ah ah! You'll tire yourself out with such behavior…" The voice had chuckled clearly amused watching the boy struggling. "Now for the appetizer…" The voice had purred soon the boy's lips was covered with another pair of hot ones. Kyle grunted and shook his head breaking the kiss for only a second, a set of hands gripped the boy's cheeks keeping his head steady as another kiss was stolen. His efforts was futile against his captor, softly whimpering he felt something warm and slimy brush against his bottom lip.

The boy's eyes widened in horror at the feel of the wet and slimy tongue brushing against his lips. Grunting the male then took a fistful of the redhead's hair jerking him roughly causing the boy to gasp out in pain. That made the smirk taking this chance to shove his tongue right into his warm mouth. Kyle was at shock, the older male jerked his hair harder letting him know he better play along. Slowly the redhead's tongue brushed against the stranger's own tongue.

Kyle felt disgusted with himself not only was his stranger taking advantage of him but his own body was betraying him. His jeans began tighten as a small moan escapes his soft lips. The man moved away from the boy a string of saliva was stretched between them, again the younger male began to squirm and grunted now in anger, "You sick fuck! Let me go!" he cried out at the man. The only answer was a deep amusing chuckle. His fingers began to slowly run down Kyle's smooth skin as it brushed over the budding pink nipple, slowly it trailed down the faint line that showed where his as were, he was lean but Kyle was on the swim team, all those strokes were doing his body very well. The boy was shaking as his body began to heat up from being touched in such a manner. Soon the stranger smirked even wider at seeing the tent in Kyle's jeans, "Well well look at what we have here…" His hand softly brushed over the tent wanted to tease the teen a little. Once the redhead's hips began to twist he gave it a well deserved firm squeeze.

"Ahh…haa!" Kyle gasped out in a mix of shock and pleasure. Smirking the man's grip only tightened as he massaged that beautiful crotch, "Nnngh...please…stop!" Gasping Kyle had cried out begging for mercy. The groping stopped for only a moment then was replaced with rougher massages and harder squeezing, "Not yet, we're just getting started…"


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Kyle Ch. 2

Kyle's gasps became more frequent as he was bucking harder at the hand all he could do was give the sicko what he wanted, already he felt like such a whore for liking it and letting his body betray him so easily. Here he was tied to the wall while being felt up by some pervert in a dark room. Another hard grip to his crotch brought the boy out of his thoughts.

"Ahhh…haaa!" Kyle weakly moaned out as his hips bucked more to the large hand.

"Mmm such a cute moan…just like a girl's," the voice chuckled as the ginger hissed in irritation and annoyance.

The hand kept up its act as soon he felt the other rubbing against his pink bud, his torso twisted and shook as those green orbs hid behind his eye lids.

"Lets get the real party started," The voice mumbled with a smirk as his hands left the boy.

Kyle panted as multiple thoughts invaded his mind the only clear one was 'why?'. Soon the younger male was on his knees, his thin arms held up by a set of chains.

There was noise off to the right side of Kyle for only a moment till the mattress tilted slightly in front of him. A warm hand caressed his left cheek as the thumb rubbed against his bottom lip. Something cold slipped around his neck hearing the sound of a buckle and the smell of leather tightening around his neck.

The older male kissed the ginger's forehead with a smirk on his lips, "Good boy…I believe you deserve a reward for good behavior."

There was another sick chuckle at the sound of a buckle being undone and the shuffling of clothes. Something warm and slightly wet pressed against those soft lips, his body shook as he kept wondering what it was, a strong musk with a mix of Axe, it was strong enough to make his nose burn.

"Go on, suck it bitch," The male sneered at the young boy, his member rubbing all over those juicy lip smearing them with the pre-cum using it as lip gloss on him.

Kyle couldn't help but whimper out helplessly and flinch from the sticky fluid on his lips, his tongue lapped the salty liquid from his lips in time to feel an impatient jerk to his hair once more. The member was forced into the boy's warm mouth, a soft groan escaped the man's lips.

"Don't you fuckign bite either!" He groaned out as Kyle set to work, his tongue slowly ran over the length as he began to suck him off.

'Jesus this is so gross,' The ginger thought as his licks increased in speed, his mind concentrating on the task at hand other than the kidnapper's increasing moans. Slowly he moved off the member and began to run his the tip of his tongue on the underside earning an even louder moan and slightly looser grip on his hair.

"D-Damn!" The older male groaned out in pleasure, taking his member in his hand he gave the boy's cheek a nice few slaps. Shiveirng the younger male brushed his tongue more on the length getting it wet with his warm saliva. Softly Kyle began to suck on the skin between the base and the balls, the stranger's hips began to lightly buck as he held the back of Kyle's head pushing against him even more. The member began to twitch above the younger male as the other jerked his head from where he sucked to only push the length back into his mouth, moving his hips back and forth fucking his mouth.

"Nnngh!" The young ginger could only manage to groan out. The length got deeper with each thrust soon poor Kyle was deep throating every one of the 9 inches of the thick girth.

"W-Wow! If I didn't know any better I'd say you was a cock clut at the way you're going at it!" Soon the older male grabbed the boy's hair in a tight grip pulling him off the member receiving a whimper of disappointment from him, a wide smirk forming on his lips fromhearing the cute sounf making a chuckle escape his throat.

"Heh don't worry, there's more where that came from…my little slut…" The man reached up, the sound of rattling chains rang in Kyle's ears soon feeling a breeze on his wrists as they were released, it only gave him a brief moment of relief. the man grabbed Kyle's hand as he wrapped it around the hard member as he moved his hand strokign it.

"Stroke it good and I'll give you a nice little treat…" The voice said in a sick sweet voice. As the ginger did as he told his mind began to wander about who his captor could possibly be. His hand moved faster as he got deeper and deeper in though. Soon the other male took the member form his hand and began to masterbate at the boy's face.

Softly panting Kyle felt a warm liquid spill onto his face. The younger male jerked as a string of the sticky liquid shot onto his tongue. "Nnngh!"

"Swallow!" The man shoved the length into his mouth coming the rest of his seed into the young boy's mouth. Kyle's face grimaced in disgust as he swallowed down the white liquid feeling the rest on his face, the warmth srill against his skin.

"Good boy…hope you're ready for the main course…" The older male laughed.

'I'm so fucked!'


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Kyle Ch.3

Kyle was now laid onto his back, his arms bound above his head like before. His face was still littered with the captor's sticky white seed on him. The male was somewhere in the room as all he could head was shuffling and noises. The weight of the bed had shifted down letting Kyle know his captor was back.

"Did you miss me babe, because I sure missed you…" The voice said in a sickly sweet tone.

Kyle grunted and tugged at his restraints getting really angry and frustrated, soon the boy froze as he felt a pair of rough calloused hands rubbing on his legs slowly up to his thighs. The feeling made the boy grunt and have a feeling of his skin crawling under those hands. Kyle's legs were soon opened to reveal his own heated shame.

The boy's six inch member stood up as straight as a flagpole, a small bead of clear liquid was poking from the tip of it as it glistened in the candle light.

"Looks like someone is ready and getting a little impatient, don't you think?" The male spoke out enjoying the boy's reaction beneath him.

After a few moments the male's finger trailed down his thighs as his fingertip found its target making Kyle jerk his hips startled at the sudden touch, "Nnngh!"

The fingertip began to rub and massage the puckered pink rosebud as the red head knew there no way out of this, no matter how much he would plead and cry out, he was in a spider's web, no way of escaping only to slowly be devoured or swallowed whole. Kyle could feel the pressure of the finger increasing as he softly moaned out only to have his breath caught in his throat, the tip of the finger had slipped in as his hole only tightened around the intruding digit.

"Breath and relax…your ass is gonna squeeze my finger off…" His captor grunted as he began to twist the finger making it slip more and more into Kyle's virgin anus.

Once his finger was fully inside Kyle was softly panting out as his breath was coming out in short pants. The male began to move the long digit in and out in a steady rhythm of that tight hole. Kyle's voice would whimper and grunt out weakly as he was getting closer and closer to his breaking point.

Before Kyle could get used to the finger the man had forced in another digit, "Ahhh…haaa! Stop…you're gonna fucking rip it!" Kyle has cried out making the other smirk.

This torture continued for another ten minutes as the stranger even started to stroke and tease the boy's length thus aggravating Kyle even more.

"Heh I believe you're loose enough now…"

Slowly his fingers slipped out of the young boy and without warning was replaced with something much larger, longer, and thicker that those two fingers.

"Nnn…f-fuck! Stop it! Before you split me in half! Take it out!" The other male ignored the red head's cries of pain as his hips continued to slide in deeper and deeper into Kyle's virgin boy cunt, while the boy had been distracted with the fingering the male had taken the liberty of lubing his length with a heating lubricant. It only took a mere second for Kyle to feel as if his insides were melting.

"Ahh…ohh…nngh i-it's so hot…it's really hot…" Kyle couldn't help but to moan as his back lightly arched.

The stranger's hips began to move in a quick, yet deep rhythm as he wanted to feel and touch the Jew's deepest parts. The male softly grunted as Kyle's hole was so tight around his thick length it was almost as if the boy was trying to squeeze his length right off.

"Fuck…you're so incredibly tight…heh seems like you're enjoying yourself a little too much slut…maybe I should stop…" The male smirked as he began to slowly slide out.

"N-No!" before Kyle could even think that one little word had escaped those soft pink lips of his.

Smirking the stranger continued to slip the length out then he stopped with barely the tip remaining inside. Quickly the male slammed his length fully back into Kyle's tight hole, the tip hitting against the sensitive prostate. The male grabbed hold of Kyle's hips pulling the boy hard against him as he continued to grind and slam his hips into the other earning even louder cried and moans form the helpless red head.

"Nnngh…ahh…ahh…"

The male grunted out as he was finding such pleasure in hearing Kyle's little voice moaning out. Grabbing the back of Kyle's knees the man raised the boy's legs to rest upon his shoulders, thus making Kyle gasp in pleasure.

Kyle had tried with all his might to fight off the growing pleasure within him, but once the tip of the other's cock hit that little ball of nerves it was all over for the boy. Kyle's hips began to grind and move meeting the stranger's as the pace turned into fast rough thrusts as each time Kyle would softly scream out having his prostate being used and abused like a target for the other.

The only noises that echoed off the empty walls were the moans and cries of Kyle and the grunts from the other male for the next half hour. The stranger had taken upon himself to jerk Kyle off during this time. The extra stimulation was sending the boy more and more toward the edge as he was ready to burst.

"N-Ngh…oh jesus I'm gonna come!"

Kyle screamed out just in time for the male to slam his length fully into the boy as a hot thick liquid began to fill Kyle's tight hole, the red head's own seed was squirting out onto his chest, stomach, neck, and a little on his cheek. Panting Kyle rested back to feel the length slip from his hole leaving it slightly gaping as he could feel the hot semen oozing out of it.

"I-I hate you…" The red head breathe out barely above a whisper.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt the restraints on his wrists give way releasing his tired arms. Sniffling Kyle remained there as he felt a warm hand caressing his cheek,

"You don't mean that do you…Kyle?"

The other finally spoke addressing Kyle by his name for the first time. Kyle froze startled at hearing the voice before quickly shook his head unbelievably.

"N-No fucking way! I-It can't be…I-I saw it…I saw what had happened to you!"

The red head shouted out hysterically as the blindfold was pulled off of his bright green eyes. He was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes, dirty blond locks that was in their usually mess form. Those eyes pierced into Kyle's very soul as his heart raced in his chest, one name finally escaped his lips,

"Kenny…"

The blonde smiled only to have it slapped away by the angry red head below him.

"You bastard!"

Kyle sniffled a little more before pulling the other into a deep passionate kiss making Kenny chuckle as the two boys fell back into the bed.

Kyle's tongue softly licked and brushed against Kenny's as he began to fight for dominance. Kenny pinched one of Kyle's nipples as the boy gasped out startled giving Kenny the perfect moment to pin his tongue down. Kyle huffed and panted softly looking up to the blond male softly smiling,

"Cheater…"

Smirking Kenny softly kissed Kyle's lips as he softly whispered to the other,

"I missed you too…"

**THE END**

_For now…_


End file.
